The field of the disclosure relates generally to cyber-security, and, more specifically, to methods and systems for use in identifying cyber-security threats in aviation platforms.
At least some known aviation platforms and infrastructures have adopted e-Enabled architectures and technologies to take advantage of operational and performance efficiencies that result from being networked. Aviation platforms and infrastructures are complex systems that involve hierarchically-networked embedded systems and controllers with varying operational criticality, reliability, and availability requirements as aviation platforms and infrastructures, both onboard and off-board aircrafts, have become e-enabled, they may be the targets of cyber-security threats.
Generally, within at least some known platforms, the embedded systems and controllers are hosted on general purpose computing devices, commercial software operating systems, and specific custom applications performing intended system functions. Onboard embedded systems and controllers are networked via standards-based protocols to enable seamless integration of the e-Enabled architecture. However, such integration may also be the target of cyber-security attacks.
The hierarchical nature of the embedded systems and controllers implies that cyber-security threats cannot be viewed individually as they apply to a single system or controller, but rather such threats must generally be viewed as a collection of cyber-security threats due to the hierarchical nature of the computing systems. As such, a need exists for a comprehensive application service that can use published and potentially emerging cyber-security threats to evaluate their impact on targeted e-Enabled aviation platforms and infrastructure.